kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Phoenix-Attacker
Phoenix-Attackers are unique aircraft that unload a barrage of missiles onto its target. Unlike the Talon Bomber, it has much more ammo and is faster. Description Phoenix-Attackers are part of the Rising Flames’ exclusive Phoenix class of aircraft. It is jet-propelled and tilts its wings to turn like a real hawk or eagle, granting it excellent maneuverability when compared to similar aircraft. It pays homage to PhoenixLandia with its very sleek and beautiful design, inspired by the mythological fire bird. While it cannot be reborn in the ashes of its remains, it can also function as an ornithopter for VTOL capability by quickly flapping its wings. On the offensive, its aluminum plumage slides downwards to reveal its payload of either Dragon’s Breath or Shredder missiles that allow them to meet the needs of most situations. Its design didn’t come without a cost, however, as it does not have air-to-air defense systems. Design One of the only original designs for an aircraft, the Phoenix-Attacker features plumage that carries its payload. It also steers by tilting its wings instead of normal jets which use flaps. Overview Functioning similarly to the Harriers from Red Alert 2, Phoenix-Attackers can decimate or at least annoy armored columns by using their anti-tank missiles or napalm “Dragon’s Breath” missiles to damage structures overtime and roast small squadrons of infantry. It is an efficient hero hunter in this sense, as it isn’t overspecialized and instead rather cheap, beating both the Vertigo Bomber and Talon Bomber in price. The problem comes with the fact that it doesn’t deal as much damage as a Talon Bomber does to structures, but are instead focused on destroying vehicles and infantry. They have a lot more ammo, so they may have enough missiles to fend off more than one wave if there are enough of them. They launch 2 missiles per volley, and can load a total of 8 of them, meaning they can fire their weapons 4 times before having to return to base to reload. Trivia * The Phoenix Attacker was inspired by a total of 3 different fighter jets: the Dybbuk-Attacker, Firehawk, and Foxtrot, namely by the Dybbuk Attacker’s ammo, the Firehawk’s customizability, and the Foxtrot’s “Scorch” missiles. Quotes Created * Phoenix, ready for launch! * You called, boss? Selected * Who needs shuttin’ up? * Go ahead, comrade. * Got some business to settle? * Do speak. * Good to hear from you. * Got any questions about propane? * What do you want? * They will go up in flames. Ordered to move * That’s clear. * Heading there now. * Take flight! * No worries; we gotcha covered. * Choke on my smoke! * Phoenix in the air! * Making a pass. Ordered to attack * Fire away! * Starting the fire! * You won’t see him no more. * Pepper ’em up! * We’ve got business! * [https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Ballroom_Blitz Here comes the ballroom blitz!] * Target identified! * [https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=aXFqJ49oKg4 By fire be purged!] * Have some of this! In combat * What now? * Yeah, we’re a little busy right now. * What was that? * This guy thinks he’s tough... * Hey, where you going? Retreating * Let’s get fixed up. * We’ll be back. * Leave these guys. Shot down * I’m blowing away! * LOSIN’ AIR! * ATTACKER ON FIRE! Category:Aircraft